Not so innocent
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: "We keep it real like that. We like it bad like that." Bad girls club theme song. The Anubis kids aren't innocent. OCC and AU! Rating may change. Fabina, Peddie, Jara, Moy, Amfie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys so I haven't dissapeared off the face of the earth I'm just really blocked on my other stories and I would love ideas. But usually when I'm blocked more stories happened and so this happened! If you've ever heard of a show called Bad girls club them that is actually how this story happened because I have that theme song stuck in my head and I was like "Why not make a story with bad kids?" and boom this happened! SO I hope you like.**

* * *

_"There you go with your big brown eyes. So sure you me mesmorized." -Stick around by: Ariana Grande and Graham Phillips._

**Nina POV**

Ok so I'm Nina. I've gotten arrested a few times and now I'm going to boarding school for troubled kids. It's in England! With a bunch of snooty kids! Just ugh. I mean how bad can they be? They probably don't even get into trouble.

I fucking don't want to go but my Gran said it was a good idea so I'm only doing it for her. She's like the only person I listen too. The cab pulled up to the campus. Oh great it has huge gates which means NO ESCAPE! God dammit! I got out of the car, grabbed my suitcases and then stormed to the house. I ran into someone and it sent us both tumbling to the ground.

"The fuck bitch!?" Some chick screamed. I sat up. I had ran into some emo chick. She had on a black veil brides shirt, Auburn hair with black and blue streaks, ripped jeans and combat boots.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" I snapped brushing myself off and grabbing my bags again. She got in my face.

"Alright, American don't fucking test me. I've been in more fights then you can count in your stupid little brain. So fuck off." She said.

"Hopefully I won't have to see you." I said. She grabbed her stuff and stormed off muttering "fucking bitch!" and pushing everyone out of her way. Ugh bitch. I saw this girl who didn't look like the typical troubled kid. Like a spoiled brat but those kind of usally translated over. She was blonde and in pink, black and lime green. She seems ok. I walked to my house assignment and saw these two girls who looked like sisters. Anyway they were dressed slutty but then again so was I so I can't judge. I went inside the house.

Wow. Old. Damn it even creaks when I walk! It said on the sheet that I was on the first door in the girls hallway. I found it and sat down on the bed. Ugh this is going to be a long damn year! I just threw my suitcases under the bed and I noticed the room was decorated. The blonde girl from earlier came in.

"I'm Amber." She said.

"I'm Nina." I said. She nodded and sat down on her bed, taking out her laptop.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"Arrested." I said. She snorted.

"All of us have been. But for what?" She asked.

"Stealing, assualt and that's basically it." I said.

"Ohh. I'm here for wreckless driving and DUI." She said.

"Oh. Do you know anyone here?" I asked.

"Nope. We're all new." She said.

"So I won't be teamed up on?" I asked.

"Not by me." She said before blasting a Nicki Minaj song. We hung out for a little bit before it was time for dinner. Amber and I were getting along pretty well. We went downstairs.

"Oh god!" Someone at the table groaned. It was the girl I slammed into. Ugh she's here. Those girls who looked like sisters sat next to each other. I know that guys are in our house. I heard heavier footsteps and guys came. Amber bit her lip when she saw them. She's really boy crazy. One was pretty cute. He had dark brown hair and didn't look as harmful as the others. Wonder what he did. He sat across from me. His eyes were a brilliant brown.

We were all kind of just not talking and eating. None of us wanted to be here. I mean we either got this choice or jail. And if we come here it makes those arrest non-existant.

"God this is boring!" Emo bitch exclaimed.

"Calm it down, Hermonie." This guy said. Well he's American too.

"Shut the fuck up, Kruger!" She said.

"Why don't you make me, princess?!" He said. She narrowed her eyeliner covered eyes. She picked up her plate of spaghetti and then dumped it on his head. She smothered it around before moving to her seat. He grabbed her wrist. She winced. He let her go and she sat back down.

"Don't do that again." He said. She nodded obviously annoyed.

"Awkward." One of the girls who looked like sister said. I snickered. Most of dinner was ate in complete silence. After dinner I was about to head upstairs. Someone grabbed my hand. I whipped around. Ah brown eyes. His hair swooped in front of his face.

"Yea?" I asked.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"Why?" He said.

"We just met. I may be lots of things but stupid isn't one of them. Good luck next time brown eyes." I said before ascending the stairs.

"It's Fabian." He said behind me. Hm, Fabian. Kinda cute

I could have some fun with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all of the favoriting and subscribing and reviews. This chapter is really getting into the story.**

* * *

**Nina POV**

So day two of my life in hell started with my alarm going off playing Lights by: Ellie Goulding. I beat it until it shut the hell up. I dug my fingernails in the bed, gritted my teeth and then got up. I have to take a shower. I went to the bathroom. Someone in there. I banged on the door. The person opened. Oh it's her. My emo 'friend'. Emo had her hair in two long ponytails and was wrapped in a towel.

"Yea?" She asked.

"I need to take a bath." I said pushing past her. She rolled her eyes and gathered all of her shit. She 'accidently' bumped into me as she walked past. I rolled my eyes and started the shower. It took about twenty minutes until I got out. I looked at my uniform. Ugly. I matched it with ripped up tights. I put my hair into a low side ponytail and then did dark makeup. By the time I was finished it was almost class time. I ran downstairs grabbed a muffin and then headed to class. I found the French class and saw everyone was seated even though the teacher wasn't there. The only empty seat was next to Fabian. I smirked and sat down next to him.

"Hi brown eyes." I said.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" He asked.

"It's your nickname." I said.

"What if I called you American?" He asked.

"Well Emo has already beat me to it." I scoffed.

"You mean Patricia?" He asked. I looked over at her. Her necklace was a diamond P.

"I guess." I said turning back to him.

"I've known her since we were kids." He said.

"I'm so sorry for you." I said. He slightly smiled.

"She's interesting." He said. I narrowed my eyes. He said that kind of mysteriously.

"I have a question." I said.

"Shoot." He said.

"What are you here for?" I asked. He slyly smiled.

"Just a few things." He said.

"Like what?" I asked. The teacher came in.

"Class time." Brown eyes said in my ear. I scowled at him and then paid attention to the teacher. Well as much as I could. I'm really wondering what he did. I mean he doesn't look like a bad kid but he won't tell me and that pisses me off!

After class we had to split ways. The next class I still couldn't focus. Eventually I just had it and asked if I could go to the bathroom. I could just sit in there for a little while. I went inside and no one was there but I heard voices. It was coming from the airvent. I stood up on a toliet and peeked inside. BROWN EYES! He was in the boys bathroom talking on the phone.

"Well when do I fake it?" He asked. Fake what? "I don't know if they'll buy it." He said. He rolled his eyes. "Okay but aren't I supposed to be getting something today?" He asked. He rolled his eyes again. "Just don't fuck it up. Bye." He said then hung up. I climed fully into the went and then opened it up.

"Ok Brown eyes explain!" I snapped. He looked up with wide eyes.

"What the hell Nina!?" He said.

"You have a secret. Tell me!" I said. He groaned and took me out of the vent. He sat me down onto a toliet and then locked us into the very few stalls in here.

"Ok what's your problem?" He asked.

"Tell me why you're here." I whined. He licked his lips.

"Come on." He said grabbing my wrist. He took out his phone and texted someone.

"Ok where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Your meeting some people." He said.

"You mean the kids in our house?" I asked.

"Yea. And we can explain some things to you." He said.

"Wait so you guys have always known each other?" I asked.

"We've grown up together." He said guiding me through the school.

"But Amber said that she was totally new and didn't know anyone." I said.

"She's new to this school but the not knowing anyone thing is to protect the group." He said.

"From what?" I asked as dragged me over to the huge brick wall that traps us all into this campus.

"Outsiders." He said pushing on the wall.

"Um you know Brick doesn't move?" I said. He kept beating on it and a brick fell out. A key was stored underneath.

"Oh I know." He anwsered. He then crouched to the ground and brushed away some dirt. A door. He put in the key and opened it up. The inside was dark and looked like metal. I shrugged and jumped. It wasn't as deep as I thought. Brown eyes jumped down next to me. He pressed something on the wall and the door shut above us. It got backshit dark! Suddenly some lights came on. I looked around. It was a long tunnel.

"What the hell?" I asked amazed. I started to walk. This place didn't look like some place that should be underground. The walls were loaded with weapons. "Is this why you got stuck at that hell hole with me?" I asked.

"No, if anyone had found this then I would be spending my life in jail and they wouldn't even be giving me the chance to clear my record." He said walking next to me. We met a door. "You ready to meet the real us?" He asked.

"Yes." I said taking a deep breath.

I have no idea what to expect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nina POV**

Fabian opened the huge door. Wow. All the kids in our house were there. All the girls were wearing the same outfit and all the guys were wearing the same outfit.

"Fabian?" Patricia questioned. She didn't exactly sound mad to see me but I was suprised. She was sitting in that guy she called slimeball last nights lap. I think his name is Eddie.

"She got suspicious." He shrugged then shut the door back. This place is fucking awesome. It's like a criminals paradise. So it's my kinda place. Everything looks really fucking expensive. A thief would want everything in here. And the weapons are extrodinary.

"So you tell her?" Amber asked. She was sitting in Alfie's lap. I only remember his name because she was gushing over him. He is bigger than I thought he was and he has tattoo's. Actually all the guys do. Fabian had rolled up his sleeve and I saw his.

"No, we have to explain it together." He said.

"Let's get this over with." One of the girls who look like sisters said. Fabian pointed to a chair and I sat.

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"A gang." Patricia said.

"Like criminal gang?" I asked.

"Yup," Amber said pretty perkily.

"Explain please." I said.

"So we're from England obviously and we went to school together. One of our parents is a ruthless mafia so we decided that we should join. We are our own branch of that Mafia and we are the bosses of ourselves. The only thing they do is see if the mafia kid and I'm not naming names can be the next generation of the mafia." Fabian said. I took it all in. These people were way more dangerous than I thought. I like that kind of.

"So are you going to rat us out?" Alfie asked.

"Nah." I said.

"Great." Patricia said. She's way nicer than I thought she was.

"But I'm joining." I said. Everyone shut up. Fabian shifted.

"Well Nina it's just-" He started.

"Oh don't play that with me. You tried to ask me out the other day. You would have brought me into this world anyway." I said.

"She has a point." Mara, one of the girls who look like sisters said. Jerome nodded.

"Alright fine. What are your skills?" Fabian asked.

"Stealing." I said.

"So you're sneaky?" He asked.

"Basically." I said.

"Great, you are blackmailing someone." He said.

"Ok who?" I asked.

"Someone high up in the goverment. I don't go into details but it's you and Amber." He said.

"Okay." I said.

"Amber, will fill you in and get you clothes." He said. Amber slid out of Alfie's lap and then grabbed my arm. She took me through more corridors. This place is like an underground mansion. She took me to a dressing room. She handed me an outfit just like hers and I changed. It was simple jeans, tank top and knee high books.

"Let's get you some weapons." She said excitedly and took me to the weapons room. She handed me a duffel bag. I looked inside it. Guns, knives, and smoke bombs.

"I think I like this." I said.

"Aw thanks I put these together and if you ever need a special kind of weapon then come here and at the bottom of the bag is a new phone, money and car keys for your new car." She said.

"What kind of car?" I asked.

"We all have Escalades." She anwsered.

"So should we leave for the blackmail now?" I asked.

"Yea I'll get the ropes." She said.

"Whoa what?" I asked.

"Oh well this is a special blackmail. We have to kidnap someone close to that person." She said as if that was totally normal.

"How old is this person?" I asked.

"Our age." She said.

"Amber, this is not something that's normal. What if we get caught?" I asked.

"We won't. We have connections and these people could have prevented this. If they weren't going to pay for them then they shouldn't have bought the drugs." She said.

"Someone in the goverment here buys drugs?" I asked.

"People have their secrets, Nins." She said dryly as she grabbed a gun and put it in her holster.

"Alright then." I said. I've never kidnapped anyone in my life. Amber lead me outside of this underground mansion. There was an above ground garage full of cars but there was a section of Escalades. Amber opened her car. Her license plate said dollface. I got in and She drove away. England really isn't full of goody goodies like I thought. I looked through my duffel bag more. I had at least five thousand dollars in a bundle, a new phone and some gloves along with all of my weapons. I put on the gloves and grabbed a gun.

Amber pulled into some parking lot. It was to a mall. She grabbed a pink gun with an A on it. I mean seriously who has a pink gun?

"I begged Alfie." She explained.

"Is he the Mafia's kid?" I asked.

"No, but he is a gang kid." She said.

"Aren't they the same?" I asked.

"Gangs are smaller than Mafia's but he can still get me nice stuff." She said admiring her gun. I realized that the A on there was in diamonds. She seems to be used to being treated like a Princess. Maybe she's the Mafia's kid. Aren't Mafia kids kind of spoiled? I have no clue. We both got out of the car and went inside the mall. Amber dragged me all over and suddenly hit me.

"What?" I asked.

"That's her." She said pointing to some girl our age. We were in Hollister and whoever this girl was, was looking at skirts. I took out a compact and pretended to do my hair when I really was looking at her.

"She's heading to the dressing room. There is an exit back there and I'll take her outside." Amber said.

"Kay." I said snapping the compact shut. I hid behind a rack while Amber went to do the dirty work. I looked through my new phone. The gangs numbers were loaded in. Amber texted me a simple smiley face which I guess means that we're good. I left the store and went back to Amber's car.

"Where's the girl?" I asked. She simply smiled but said nothing. She now scares me. I got in and she drove away. I could hear constant kicking and screaming. "Amber where is she!?" I exclaimed.

"Relax she's laying on the floor in the third row." She said.

Gosh. I never imagened England like this.


End file.
